bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Trials
Jedi Trials The Article below is based off of the article written on the TORBB site about Jedi Trials being used in the MMO Star Wars the Old Republic. Article: http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/JediTrials-1.png Every one knows that the Jedi held specific trials for apprentices wishing to rise within the order to the rank Jedi Knight, and as all of you who keep up with SW:TOR news know. Bioware plans to have a lot of things in the game that will allow for full submersion into the Star Wars Universe, which is what we all want...right? So, I decided to do this arcticle after I saw the Jedi Knight Video at the SW:TOR site this morning, and after seeing Ki Adi Mundi's request to do a subject like this! So here I am, ready to serve the TORBB community! So, as all of you guys can see from the Image below, the Jedi in question does not yet fully have a lightsaber, he is carrying some sort of training saber, that will cause damage, but not as much as a Jedi can. Which brings us to the question, why doesn't he have a lightsaber like all Jedi should. http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/firstjedi-1.png Well, the answer is pretty simple, based off of the KOTOR game, after arriving on Dantooine, you begin your "trials" to gain your lightsaber. But that is years before The Old Republic game is set. The fact of the matter is, Bioware has created a new way for the trials to take place, which we all know is very possible because as the Jedi Order has progressed, they have changed the way they train apprentices. Like for example, after the Battle Of Russan, the Jedi changed the way the trained their apprentices after seeing the onslaught that the Sith brought to their front door step. While we can assume that the basic outline of the Trails exist such as the Knowledge of the Jedi Code, and training against other enemies and not other apprentices at the academy, we can assume that (based off of the picture below), that the Jedi have set up a "temple" with something like a workbench for the Jedi to reach after fighting numerable enemies to get there. In which, after reaching the destination, he can set is training saber down, and create his Lightsaber! http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/tythonJedi-1.png You can also see from this image, the Droid T7-O1, the Jedi Knights companion character throughout the game. Basically meaning that we can infer that the Jedi is allowed to have companions during his trials. And that the Jedi gets his first companion very soon in the game. Which we can hope is the same for all classes! As most of us know, the Jedi trails were arranged in sets of five, and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight. All of them were meant to test the abilities of a Jedi in training. Now, according to Daniel Erickson in an interview about the Jedi Knight, Quote: http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/CourscantJedi-1.png But while the Jedi Knight does not officially go through the Trials, you can tell that he is being assessed by the council. They are not just going to give a Jedi his lightsaber without any training. Which is exactly why I think that Bioware put the place where the Jedi is able to create his lightsaber in the wilderness of Tython. It is a test for the Jedi Knight to see if they are worthy, even if it is not considered an actual trial. But, even after Tython, the Jedi Council still sends the Knight to different places that would simulate the Trials, but once again, they are not "officially" the Trials that we know as today. As you can see by the picture: Below is a list of what we know to be true about the Jedi Trials in SW:TOR! http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/confirmedfacts.png *The Jedi Knight Does not have "Trials". *The Jedi Knight "simulates" the Trials by going around and helping the people on Tython according to Daniel Erickson. *The Jedi Knight was going to do the Jedi Trials, but was interrupted during the conversation with his master. http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/speculation.png *The Jedi Consular will have to face the Trials *The Jedi may be able to eventually do the trials *The Trials will not be held solely on Tython, but on Couscant as well *The Jedi Trials will somewhat be the same as the Five Trials that we know today in the Star Wars universe! *And last but not least, that Companion characters are allowed during the trials if there is a way to actually take them! Hopefully this has shed some light on the Jedi Trials aspect of the two Jedi Classes, though it seems that I was more focused on the Jedi Knight, because it seems to me that not very many people as about the Jedi Consular to the Developers of the game...sorry! TORBB Location: http://www.torbb.com/swtor-discussion/9755-jedi-trials.html